Save Her, for Me
by jjauthor21
Summary: What if Katie was anorexic and sent to Ocean Park? What if she joined right as Emma left? Will Katie fit in with the redbanders, what will Kendall think, how will Leo deal with Emma being replaced? And if Emma DOES come back? *CROSSOVER WITH RED BAND SOCIETY*
1. Chapter 1

So this fanfic starts in season 3 of BTR, and after episode 9 of RBS but as if when Emma left she was fine.

Note 1: PLEASE subscribe to Stephen Cramer Glickman (I'm a bad speller) on YouTube to get us more behind the scene stuff at 50,000 subscribers!

Note 2: **I do not own BTR or RBS! I wish I did but I don't...**

-RBS(Leo's prospective)-

Emma was gone. Of course I was happy she would eat again but, I miss her and she broke up with me... She told me it was just because she would feel bad never visiting but was too scared to come back. How fake of an excuse is that? But I'll get over it, eventually... Maybe when someone new gets her room! Gosh, it's like it's haunting me!

-BTR(Kendall's perspective)-

Please tell me the doctor was wrong. There is just no way. Katie, my baby sister, Katie. She means the world to me, please please PLEASE tell me she is not anorexic. How is that possible, she is 5'0"- how can she weigh 86 pounds? I was freaking out, the world was spinning, the only thing I was fully aware of was that Katie was crying.

"Dude!" Logan whispered, elbowing me in the stomach, "I know you're worried, we all are but pay attention, for Katie's sake." I wasn't planning on listening until the last, if this is going to help Katie, I'll do anything. I nodded and focused in on what the doctor was saying.

"-by the looks of it, this has been a problem for sometime and is at a very dangerous level so I suggest a residence hospital such as Ocean Park. You could visit her all the time, she can leave sometimes during the day but has to be back there by night and they have very nice, helpful care there. Katie will be in the best hands in the business." The doctor explained. My mom put a smile on her teary face, knowing it was good for Katie. I followed her example with an extremely face smile, Katie was going to live at a hospital?!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : **Here is a new update, I hope you like it- it's a lot longer. PS I found Katie's full name from a source that said Ciara said so but I'm not sure...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and have never own BTR or RBS**

Katie's perspective:

What the heck? Everyone was looking at me like I'm broken. I'm fine, I just never get hungry anymore and you shouldn't eat when your not hungry. But, Kendall... I disappointed him. I never want to do that again- I'll try to get "better". Only for him. I don't know who thought making residential hospitals was a good idea, but I guess I'm about to test their theory.

-2 weeks later-

Here we are, outside my hospital prison. I think Kendall might scream, or cry...he might just explode. I wouldnt blame him, who could have ever seen this coming? I just couldnt bring myself to walk in.

Just before I walked in, something made me jump, "Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, forcefully but not harsh. "Come talk to me in the car." I agreed without a second thought and we walked to the van. I'm going to tell that I never knew my brother was so full of surprises. I assumed Kendall just wanted to say goodbye alone since he is so against showing emotion in front of the guys but the engine roared and soon we were taking off down the road.

"Kendall, where are we going?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not ready to send you off to life at a hospital, baby sister, I just can't so we are going to spend a little more time together because I don't know when we'll be able to again."

"That's so sweet, big brother," I whispered, eyes watered. "But I asked where we were going..."

Kendall laughed, "Your favorite place for us to go- the natural history museum!" I smiled, only Kendall could bring out the real me. I'm a gigantic nerd but no one but Kendall, my mom and my teachers would know that.

-3 1/2 hours later-

Walking out of the museum with my hands full of souvenirs Kendall bought me, the reality that I hadn't escaped going to the hospital hit me. How would I fit in with a bunch of possibly dying children? Am I actually in the same situation? I wanted to tell Kendall how I was feeling and was about to when someone high beams shined in my face...

Kendall's perspective:

I could have sworn I was just in the car with Katie so why am I in a hospital bed? Gosh, everything hurts right now. Squeezing my eyes shut and letting out a soft moan, I tried to remember what had and happened in the car...and my birthday.

"Kendall, dude open your eyes." I knew that voice, my friend...my friend...god, what is wrong with my brain? I relaxed and open my eyes, only to slam them back shut.

"James, don't rush him! Relax as long as you would like, buddy." Logan whispered, he was going to be a great doctor. Wait...I remember his name! There you go brain, that's how you work!

"Thanks Loges," My coarse voice caused to me cringe as I opened my eyes.

"Kendall, your awake!" Carlos squealed. He sounds like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah, buddy. I just have a question..."

"A car ran a red light, not seeing you- he slammed on his breaks but still hit you." Logan interrupted. His explanation brought the real experience rushing back to my brain, but he should let me finish because that wasn't my question.

"I was gonna ask what my last name is but, um, thanks" I replied. It was weird how many gaps were in my memory. I knew I was Kendall from the band Big Time Rush, my bandmates/best friends were James, Logan, and Carlos. We were hockey players in Minnesota before we came out to California. My dad died so we all lived in the Palms Woods with just my mom and my little sister Katie- KATIE! The whole reason we came to the hospital the first time, my adorable, precious baby sister had an eating disorder. Oh my god, why couldn't I forget how sick and fragile she looked when we all found out? That was all I remembered, that and bringing Katie to the hospital, taking her to the museum, the crash- if I hadn't taken her, there would've never been a crash. I-she-we would have been unharmed, minus the anorexia project.

"Kendall," James started, bringing my attention back to the room. "You really don't remember your last name?" I shook my head shamefully and he gave me a sad smile, "It's Knight."

I laughed gently, "That's so cool, Kendall Knight- my initials are KK. Same with Katie...where is she? I'm going there now!" My smile dissipated as I demanded for my little sister. The boys understood though and easily agreed to show me the way.

-Jordi's perspective-2 hours ago-

Things have been weird since Emma left. We were all sit in the swamp in complete silence without her. Even Kara shut her mouth for a change, then Dr. McAndrew walked in. "Hey guys, there is a new girl in Emma's old room. She is 14, her name is Katrina Knight and I was hoping you guys could make her feel welcome."

"Sure, no problem," I smiled. Being new in a hospital was hard so I was willing to help her. Dash seemed excited for a new girl, Kara even seem hopeful but poor Leo seemed hesitant to see the girl taking Emma's room.

"Okay great, so I'll just sh-" at the second Dr. McAndrew's phone rang. He did that weird 'one second' hand gesture. "Hello...really?...oh my god...who was with her?...well, are they okay?...ok...yeah, ok...thanks, bye." A dark look crossed his face.

"What's wrong?!" Leo demanded, also noticing the stressed look.

"That girl I wanted you to meet, she got into a car accident on the way here. She'll be fine but we'll wait a bit before I introduce you." I gave him a concerned nod, meeting her could wait but the girl was traumatized for sure.

-Katie's perspective-

I woke up laying in a bed, my mom was in the room too, decorating it. This was a hospital for sure but this bed was a normal one, like the bed in my room kind of. "Mom?" I whispered. My mom turned to me abruptly, startled.

"Oh, hi sweetie. I was just setting up-this is going to be your room while your here. How are you feeling?" I looked around the room, it was a pretty, pale lime color for who knows what reason but I liked it, there was a wooden desk, a small couch and coffee table, a nightstand next to the bed and two door I'm guessing lead to the closet and bathroom. It would be cozy for while I was here, especially when we got done hanging my stuff.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled running in. The sound of his voice made me smile and I simply pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad your ok...why is there a bandage on your head?" He asked as the other boys walked in. I instantly reached up to my head.

"I do? Huh, I didn't notice...I'm sure it's nothing. What about you, big brother?"

"Eh, I'm fine," Kendall shrugged.

Logan looked shocked, oh no..."Kendall- you have a concussion, 3 bruised ribs, cuts on your stomach from glass and 10 minutes ago you didn't know you last name!" I was petrified, poor Kendall. I subtly loosened my hold on him.

"And there's that...wow that sounds painful!" Kendall grimaced. I laughed only he would react to a terrible car accident like it was nothing and he was fine.

"Katie, honey, we've got to go but we'll visit soon okay?" My mom said, gently. I smiled and nodded, giving everyone a hug before sitting back on my bed.

"Be good baby sister, get better." Kendall directed before leaving with the others.

"Of course, Kenny...Bye!" I waved. As they disappeared down the hall, I flopped back down on my bed. I have no friends here, if I'm this bored the whole time- I'll go insane. Finally, I grabbed my phone, blast the music and finished decorating. I could live with this room for a little. Soon there was a knock on my door, I turned off the music and opened it. A middle aged, handsome man stood outside.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McAndrew and I'm your primary doctor for the time your here. I see you've woken from the car crash and settled in and was wondering if you were up to meeting some kids you're age." He greeted. I smiled, that sounded pretty good right now but as I looked down at myself I realized what a train wreck I was at the moment.

"Sure, can you just give me a few minutes to freshen up?" I replied in the polite voice I used for adults I needed to like me.

"Of course, you can get ready while I go get them if that works for you?" I nodded, because I didn't really want to roam the hospital yet.

"Perfect, be right back." I waved and closed the door as he walked down the hall. As soon as my door closed, I got to work become presentable. I threw on black jeans and a blue plaid shirt, pulled my hair back in a high ponytail and tied up my black Vans. I wanted them to like me but for me so I went with simply looking natural and showing my style. Soon enough there was another knock on my door and I calmly went to open it. 3 boys and 1 girl stood in the doorframe, oh god this was a little over whelming- I'm not exactly known for my people skills.

"Hi, um come in," I greeted opening the door wider. They all enter and scattered between sitting on the couch, desk chair and bed. "So, I'm Katie and you are..."

"I thought we were meeting someone named Katrina." A dark skinned boy whispered to the kid next to him.

"Katie is probably short for Katrina, genius." The boy with a slight Spanish accent whispered. I stood there awkwardly, wondering if they knew I could hear them and fighting the urge to ask.

"I'm Leo," the bald boy sitting at my desk said, finally answering my question!

"Kara," the blonde girl added, with a bored tone- spoiled brat much!

"I'm Jordi," Spanish accent guy replied.

"And I am Dash!" the last boy stated. "Is Katie short for Katrina?"

"Yeah, please call me Katie." I almost begged, Katrina sounded too formal for me. There was an awkward pause, this was going well *sarcasm*! Kara was scanning my room.

"Big Time Rush fan?" She asked, staring at my poster. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my brother, Kendall, is in the band." I looked up to the poster, I had made it- hope to use their concert to become rich.

Kara's jaw dropped, "You're Kendall Knight's sister? But he is so hot and you're in skeletor's old room!" I'm pretty sure that was a bad insult so my eyes dulled and my expression went blank, it was my natural show no emotion look I learned from the guys.

"Hey, don't pick on Thumbelina," Dash scolded. I swallowed a laughed.

"Her name was Thumbelina?" I bit my lip, the last thing I should do is insult their old friend.

"It's Emma," Leo muttered, depressingly. "Her name _is_ Emma," Suddenly I felt bad for referring to her as past tense.

"Right, sorry." I mumbled, "So what do you do around here for fun?"

Jordi smiled, "Well, Katie-short-for-Katrina," I rolled my eyes. "We hang out on the roof a lot but really just make our own rules."

"Sounds fun, I can do that," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for slow updates and if your reading any of my other stories, I'm working on them don't worry. Anyways I REALLY REALLY need your feedback, do you want Emma to come back to the hospital to stay or no? PLEASE TELL ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or RBS

-a few days later-

Jordi's perspective:

I was sooooo bored so I settled on aimlessly walking the halls when I noticed a short, thin brunette walking in front of me.

"Hey Katrina! Katie! Hey wait up!" I exclaimed running to catch up with her. As soon as I was close enough I tapped her shoulder, "Please don't ignore me, I promise not to call you Katrina,"

"That'd be nice since its not my name," laughed...Emma, as she turned around. EMMA! I stood frozen, why was she here? "Relax, I'm just here for my weekly check in, and I forgot something in my old room..." I laughed as looked at her, I had missed her so much. I still remember when I liked her- but now, I think I like Katie. Sure, she's anorexic but she is tough and clever and energetic. Looking at my old crush, I realized how similar she looked to my new crush- I guess I have a type. "Jordi...you gonna stare at me all day?"

"What? Oh sorry, I'll walk you to your old room. I know the new girl there," I explained as we headed for the elevator. Emma's smiled dropped but reappeared quickly but fake this time, as if hoping I didn't notice. But of course I did, I knew her too well.

"There's a new girl? In my room...is she a red bander?"

"Yeah, well as of tonight- I actually have to bring her down to the swamp for the 'ceremony' soon," I smiled as we approached the door.

"Well, any red bander is my friend," Emma stated, kindly. My grin widened as I knocked on the door. Katie opened the door and smiled at me. Her long brown hair laying straight down just like Emma. Looking at there clothes though you could see the personality difference. Katie was wearing black jeans and a purple tank top with an all different color striped shirt over it while Emma was wearing light blue jeans and a white button up with her pink leather jacket over it.

"Hey, weirdo. You brought a friend, I'm sorry- you are?" Katie greeted with the fakest friendliness I have ever heard but I knew she was trying not to let it show. It's the thought that counts right?

"I'm Emma," Emma smiled and extended her hand. "What's your name?"

"Katrina," wait, what did she just say?!

"But you hate when people-"

"Give me nicknames- I know," no, that is not what I was going to say, KATIE! The silence was literally killer, no one even moved for at least 2 minutes which made the fact that both girls smiles were fake more obvious. Finally Emma moved toward the bathroom garbage can and started to go in it, earned confused looks from me and Katie.

"There is it!" She smiles as she pulls her red band out and put it on her wrist, "Thank god I hid under the bag!" Katie eyes lit up and a evil look crossed her face.

"Oh, this is Thumbelina! I've heard so much about you...and Leo, who you fake loved! He can do better," Oh no! The two most twisted, stubborn minds are about to clash...

"Well here it is, the stereotype, the reason I didn't want be be called anorexic, the kid who clearly wasn't loved at home," Emma spatted, it was so unlike her. This is not going well.

"My brother and mom love me!" Katie screamed but not as angry this time, almost scared sounding as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Wh-what about you dad?" Emma stuttered, genuinely concerned- there's my friend! Katie sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Dead." She stated blankly. The look on Emma's face described my feelings, it was like someone taking a hammer to your heart. I couldn't imagine, I had fake my mother's death for so long but to actually loss a parent, one it seems like she was close to, that was worse. I was at a loss for words but luckily Emma wasn't.

"Oh Katrina, I'm so sorry. And I'm also sorry we got off on the wrong foot, more like the worst foot ever but red banders are an alliance and support each other and i want to do that for you, please?" Katie nodded, thank god she agreed to be...whatever kind of almost friends they were.

"Please call me Katie," our soon to be red bander added. Finally.

"Well Katie, I better speed up my check in so I can be at your initiation, see you guys at the swamp," Emma waved before leaving. I smiled and grabbed Katie's hand. She quickly smiled back and practically dragged me to the swamp. It was awesome to see a look of hope and joy in our group, a life not too hospital based yet but I knew in our big friendship circle we would always have hope and joy.

Katie's perspective:

That Emma girl is about as good at first impressions as me...or Kara. But nothing kept me from enjoying the "ceremony". I will always remember what, surprisingly, Emma said to me when she gave me her extra red band.

"This red band has been in my coat pocket for a long time, but it wasn't part of our society until now. I got this when I first got here, I was passed out and everyone thought I was going to die. I had a surgery to get a feeding tube put in but that didn't last long- I almost choked myself and they had to take it out. I took off this red band in shame and didn't tell anyone that story until now. Since then I've learned two important things, one being that wearing a red band can symbol strength, not shame, when your getting better, and part of the right society, and two being no one can make you get better because then your not really better. Katie they can shove as much food in your mouth as they want but progress is when YOU put it in your mouth. You don't have to feel bad about it- food keeps you alive and truly better is being happy about that and thankful for the food your given. It's hard but this red band makes you part of a group that is going to make it much easier." It meant the world to me that she said all that- the girl was deep and as different as we were, we could probably be close friends. Later Jordi walked me back to my room as I played with the red band on my wrist.

"You know, you and Emma look really similar." Jordi stated randomly.

"What ? No we don't! After you get past height, eye color, hair color, hair length, and skin color, what do we have in common?" I fought, for who know what reason.

"You're smiles, you're both human, and skinny-" I flinched, "Sorry," Jordi whispered. That why it bothered me so much to look like her...

*flashback*

"...the stereotype...anorexic..."

*end flashback*

Did what I looked like set me up to be anorexic? Was I going to suffer forever? Are me and Emma the stereotype? God, I hope not.

"It's okay, thanks for walking me- see you tomorrow, Jordi!" I waved as I walked into my room. He waved back as I closed the door. Then my phone buzzed:

From: Kendall

I get it come see you tomorrow, baby sister :)

YAY! That was just what I needed to cheer me up.


End file.
